<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>divine. by kaoiyia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442990">divine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia'>kaoiyia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan Needs a Hug, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hilda Valentine Goneril &amp; Claude von Riegan Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Nonbinary Claude von Riegan, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Claude von Riegan, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tender Sex, Trans Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote><p>Claude averts his eyes. "I know we haven't been with anyone yet but," he swallows, "if you wanted to I'd love to go all the way?"</p><p>
Dimitri makes a choked sound and when Claude looks at him again, his face is cherry red. "All the way?" he presses out.
</p>
<p>
Claude’s neck starts burning. "Yeah, kinda?" He clears his throat. "Honestly, I want to climb you like a tree. A big one. Because you’re big. And meaty. Can you imagine meaty trees-"</p></blockquote><p>
Claude and Dimitri are both very shy about their desires. Luckily, Hilda is a good friend and helps Claude to be honest with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>divine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, dear reader!</p><p>
This was a commission for an anonymous reader of mine. I put a lot of effort into it and I really love how it turned out. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as my commissioner does. 💗
</p>
<p>
Thank you both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutefuckery/works">Laura</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael">Manda</a> for your help, you really saved me!
</p>
<p>
Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> At the touch of you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if you were an archer with your swift hand at the bow, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The arrows of delight shot through my body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were spring, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I the edge of a cliff, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And a shining waterfall rushed over me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the touch for you - Witter Bynner</p><p>
  
</p><p>Claude is anxious. Fear is roaring through his veins, squeezing his heart in a tight grip. He isn't used to this. This whole relationship thing. Claude is a loner, one could say. Being alone is easy; it’s long evenings at bars, it’s quiet mornings, and long summer nights. It’s everything Claude loves.</p><p>Well, almost everything.</p><p>Dimitri’s lips pressing against his, shy but eager as they glide across his skin. Claude gasps and his fingers curl in the fabric of Dimitri’s shirt.</p><p>Hot breath hits Claude’s face as Dimitri rips his lips from Claude’s. "You’re okay?" he murmurs, his thumb brushing over the arch of Claude’s eyebrow. Claude’s eyelids flutter as he nods.</p><p>"Would you be comfortable with the idea of," Dimitri stops, the blush on his face turning rosehip red. Claude snickers, his eyes wrinkling at the corners, and when he touches Dimitri’s cheek, the warmth burns against his palm.</p><p>"I would kill an entire army to see you without a shirt, Dima."</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes grow large and when he scrambles from Claude’s small bed, he stumbles on his feet. Claude watches breathlessly as Dimitri tugs off his shirt, baring pale, unblemished skin. Dimitri is a vision—he’s way taller than Claude and strong enough to carry him around if Claude would ever ask him to. Claude got weak the second he laid eyes on Dimitri’s questionable haircut and kind eyes that told of suffering and compassion.</p><p>The cherry-red blush extends all the way down to Dimitri’s collarbones. Claude’s heart flutters against his ribs. When Dimitri gets back on the bed, and his lips sink back down on Claude’s, something changes. Suddenly, Dimitri’s hands are a cold weight on his arms. Claude shifts, trying to ignore how the glimmer of hope in his chest is lapsing. His breath gets labored and Dimitri hums. Claude tangles his hands in Dimitri’s hair and presses closer, desperate to cover the icy clench of his stomach. But Dimitri’s hands find his ones and untangle them with ease. When Dimitri’s lips leave his own, he’s shivering. Claude opens his clenched eyes and looks into troubled blue ones.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispers and his fingers are smoldering embers against Claude’s chilly skin.</p><p>Claude smiles, lips white from pressure. "It's fine."</p><p>The doubt in Dimitri’s eyes makes chills run down his spine. Silence settles on their shoulders, and Claude feels like he’s drowning. Finally, Dimitri nods, and the doubt turns into regret. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have-."</p><p>His hand moves before Claude registers it. It roams over Dimitri’s cheek, and when his fingers reach the corner of his mouth, Claude sighs. "I’m sorry, Dima, I just need," he stops to wet his lips. Dimitri follows every move.</p><p>"I just need some time."</p><p>Dimitri nods, the hurt in his eyes void of color. Just when he opens the door, Claude takes his hand. "Dinner on Friday night?"</p><p>A small smile makes Dimitri’s lips curl. "Dinner night on Friday," he echoes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next day, Claude picks up his phone during one of his chemistry lectures.</p><p><b>Me</b> <b><br/></b>Hey Hilda, you're free today?</p><p><b>Hilda 🍬</b> <b><br/></b>sure bby! Always for you</p><p>Claude smiles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The park is empty when Claude sits down on their bench. The August sun reflects on the windows of the church to his right and he just needs to turn up his nose a bit to feel the gentle breeze.</p><p>"Hey there, lover boy." Claude opens his eyes, and when he spots the tufts of pink hair, a smile tugs on his lips. </p><p>"You got a new hair color," he says as he stretches out his legs. </p><p>Hilda pops her red lips and flicks one strand of pink-blue hair. "Dyed it yesterday, am I not a cutie?"</p><p>Claude smiles, "Oh yeah, you are."</p><p>"Look what I bought you, I'm such a good friend," she says and pushes a big cup into Claude's hands.</p><p>He opens his mouth, but Hilda interrupts him when she falls down next to him on the bench. "Yeah, it's a," she raises her hand to make quotation marks with her fingers, "caramel snickerdoodle macchiato, self-made by yours truly."</p><p>Claude grins. "How was I accorded this great honor?"</p><p>Hilda shrugs a grin dancing on her lips. "Oh, I was feeling nice, you know?" She takes a sip. "So, what's troubling you?"</p><p>Claude chuckles and takes a sip. "What makes you think I'm struggling?"</p><p>Hilda raises her plucked eyebrow and fixes Claude with a pointed look. "Excuse me sir, but you're the epitome of struggling. Nothing goes past my sensors." To underline her point, she points at him with her finger guns. </p><p>Claude looks down at his dusty sneaker. "It's some relationship stuff."</p><p>Immediately, Hilda shifts closer. "Oh god, trouble in paradise?"</p><p>Claude hums. "Kinda. It's on me, though."</p><p>Hilda takes a sip from her nuclear pink smoothie. "I know you're a whiny bitch but what did you do to poor soul Dimitri?"</p><p>Worry settles in Claude's stomach, dipping into the depths of his belly. Dimitri's sad eyes surface in his mind and his tense shoulders when Claude hugged him goodbye. Suddenly, the light breeze feels like a harsh gust. Claude sips on his straw, to avoid any more questions.</p><p>"I just," he starts, but the words clog up in his throat until Claude feels like he's drowning. "I mean he knows what’s up with me, so I shouldn’t feel like this but-" Claude chuckles because he doesn’t know what else to do against the burning in his eyes. "I guess I’m not there yet."</p><p>"There yet?" Hilda echoes and he nods, clenching his hands. "Ooooh," Hilda whispers, and the embrace of her compassion lightens the weight of his heart. </p><p>"You know," Hilda says and puts her arm around his shoulders, "I don’t feel you at all, of course, but I know how it feels to be self-conscious. I know that shit sucks."</p><p>Claude grins, despite everything, and leans closer. "Yeah?"</p><p>Hilda’s laughter vibrates through his entire body. "Oh yeah, you know shoe drama!"</p><p>‘Shoe drama’ or whenever Hilda is reminded of her slightly too big feet. Claude risks a peek down; red metallic pumps. A classic. </p><p>"What is it again? Size 40?"</p><p>"I wish, it’s 43 this time."</p><p>"Oh, geez."</p><p>Hilda wiggles her feet. "A drama in velvet. Anyway, what I wanted to say," she taps Claude’s shoulder and when he looks up, he looks into compassionate eyes. "I’m sure Dimitri will understand if you tell him. I know it’s scary—I was scared shitless when I told Mari and Cas about my enormous toes. But you know what? It’s worth it, Claude." She shakes her smoothie around to underline her point. "I know feet and gender aren’t the same, but they sure scare me both."</p><p>And that’s it. Laughter bubbles in Claude’s chest until it’s spilling out of him like a waterfall. His muscles wobble like pudding as he sinks against Hilda. Her laughter mingles with his and when her cheek meets Claude’s shoulder, he risks a look downward. "So, just an honest conversation?"</p><p>Hilda nods, and her hand is tiny as she closes it around Claude’s. "Just an honest conversation, yeah."</p><p>Claude exhales while fear wrenches through his veins. "Child’s play, I guess."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Claude’s hands are shaking by the time the sun has dipped past the horizon. He sits on Dimitri’s big, blue couch, next to Holly. Her round, brown eyes are fixed on Claude, and an occasional whimper reaches his ears.</p><p>"I’m sorry, girl," Claude says and stares at the pages of his book he brought to avoid dying of stress. It doesn’t work if re-reading the same sentence ten times is indicator enough.</p><p>Dimitri has some seminar, but Claude can’t remember what the hell it’s about. The only things he knows are his raging heart and quivering legs.</p><p>By the time the key turns in the lock, Claude’s forehead is cold of sweat. "I'm home," Dimitri calls into the floor and Claude's heart explodes.</p><p>His words feel stale and heavy. "Hey there, your Princeliness." Holly nudges her nose against him but it doesn't ease the anxiety flaming in his stomach.</p><p>Dimitri looks gorgeous. Their eyes meet and Dimitri's get this sparkle Claude knows too well. The sparkle that speaks of too much compassion.</p><p>Dimitri just feels too much. Both for himself and for others. His sister Edelgard once said that to Claude, and it hasn't left his thoughts ever since.</p><p>It's true, the way Dimitri bleeds for others, willingly and lovingly, as if a sacrifice for someone else is the greatest honor.</p><p>Claude both hates and loves it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispers, and Claude's heart warms when he realizes Dimitri is staying on the other side of the sofa. Claude appreciates the resulting breathing room a lot. He looks at Holly again.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for the ruined date night a few weeks ago."</p><p>He hears Dimitri shifting on the couch. "You mean two weeks ago?"</p><p>Holly is shaking her head now, and her stuffed bear flaps against her face in brief intervals. "Yeah, that one." </p><p>"You don't need to feel guilty about that."</p><p>Dimitri's voice is soft enough to send a shiver down Claude's neck. When he looks up, Dimitri’s eyes are soft. Claude swallows.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Dimitri leans forward and extends his hand. It hovers over Claude’s tightly clenched fist. Claude nods and Dimitri lays it on his skin. Claude shivers."Claude, your feelings are a lot more important to me than," he stutters and a blush spreads over his cheeks, "than erotic pleasure."</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Claude’s eyes shift towards Dimitri’s nose as the information spreads through his entire body. It warms his entire body, and Claude feels the blush creeping up his neck. "Uhm," Claude wets his lips, "I'm-"</p><p>Dimitri's face turns chalk white in a matter of seconds. He rips his hand away as if he burnt it. "Oh no, I forced myself onto you." </p><p>What? Claude frowns, his heart beating up in his throat. "No, you didn't, why would you think that?"</p><p>Dimitri buries his face in his hands. "I thought you didn’t enjoy it," he murmurs, and when Holly jumps up on the couch next to him, Dimitri whimpers. "This is so awful."</p><p>"Dimitri," Claude shuffles closer until he can lay his arm over Dimitri's shoulder. "Look, it's fine."</p><p>A single cerulean blue eye peaks past pale fingers. "Are you sure? I would hate nothing more than to cause you distress."</p><p>"You’ll break your pretty head at this point." Claude leans forward and leans his head against Dimitri’s shoulder. "I’d do anything to see you shirtless, remember? I told you that."</p><p>"Yes, you did, but I wondered if you just said it to make me feel good."</p><p>Claude inhales. "Dimitri, I’m not always honest. You know, sometimes I just don’t mention things. But," he lays his hand over Dimitri’s that’s still covering his face. Dimitri gives in after a few seconds, and Claude curls his fingers around Dimitri’s enormous palm. "I would never lie about my feelings for you, Dimitri. It was just a bit difficult for me."</p><p>Dimitri opens his mouth, but words fail him. Instead, he lifts Claude’s hand and presses his lips against its back. "Thank you," he murmurs against Claude’s skin, "for being so honest with me. I treasure your trust greatly."</p><p>"About that," Claude says and Dimitri hears the waver in them. He looks up and Claude swallows. "I need to tell you something."</p><p>Dimitri sits up straight, and his eyes burn with the intensity of a dying star. "Anything, Claude."</p><p>"You know, I met up with Hilda recently." Dimitri nods and Claude inhales. "We talked a bit about our failed date night and why I-" Claude looks down. "Why I stopped."</p><p>Dimitri doesn’t interrupt him, and Claude is grateful for that. The inside of his mind hasn’t found back to its rhythm, and the shame hasn’t fully vanished yet. "I had some ideas lately. It’s silly, probably-"</p><p>Dimitri pets the back of Claude’s hand with his thumb. "None of your ideas could be silly to me, Claude."</p><p>The butterflies in Claude’s chest flutter. "You know I haven’t been with someone before. I want to-" he clears his throat but his voice remains hoarse. "I know you haven’t been either but I want to, if you wanted to, to go all the way?"</p><p>Dimitri makes a choked sound, and when Claude looks at him again, his face is cherry red. "All the way?" he presses out.</p><p>Claude’s neck starts burning. "Yeah, kinda?" The panic in his throat suffocating so he uses the only tactic worthwhile: dashing forwards. "Honestly, I want to climb you like a tree. A big one. Because you’re big. And meaty. Can you imagine meaty trees-"</p><p>Dimitri chokes on air and Claude stops as if he’s been burned. Their looks wander towards each other and when they meet, Claude wets his lips and Dimitri scratches the back of his neck. "Uh-"</p><p>Claude leans forward when he realizes the glimmer in Dimitri’s eyes. "Yeah?"</p><p>"What if I told you," Dimitri starts and shifts around on the couch. "If I told you that I’ve been thinking about that-" he stops again and exhales quietly, "about going all the way, too."</p><p>There have been quite a few life-changing events in Claude’s life. Their move to Fodlán, meeting people of the same religion that lived completely different from him, or the moment he met Dimitri and felt something warm fluttering through his chest. </p><p>This is another one.</p><p>"I thought you might not find me desirable," he says more to himself, but it’s still loud enough to make Dimitri gasp.</p><p>"How could you think that?"</p><p>Dimitri's eyes are huge and full of distress. Claude clenches his hands as the pressure swills in his chest.</p><p>"Few people want someone like me."</p><p>Dimitri looks like he's about to call someone's manager. "That's not true." He takes Claude's hands again and lays his eyes on them.</p><p>"To me, there isn't someone who's as beautiful as you."</p><p>Warmth surges through Claude's veins. "You're so sappy," he says and adds, "thank you, Mitya" in a hoarse voice. Dimitri's smile wipes away all fear.</p><p>Claude speaks up again before the silence around them gets a familiar companion. "What did you imagine, by the way?"</p><p>Dimitri coughs. "I feel rather insecure about that, I'm afraid." He looks at Claude and pets his hands. "Would you-" a deep breath, "Would you like to start, perhaps?"</p><p>The warmth on Claude's face returns with overwhelming force. "Uh, sure." He clears his throat. "I'm- Okay, uhm." Holly looks at him with big eyes from her bed and Claude feels like she'll end him if he doesn't tell Dimitri about his masturbation fantasies.</p><p>"I want to sit on your face."</p><p>"Oh good lord," Dimitri whispers and turns as red as rosehips.</p><p>Claude winces. "Too much?"</p><p>The smile on Dimitri's face spreads slowly, but it's full of warmth. "No, it's very flattering. But also-" the blush extends to his neck. "It's very close to what I've imagined."</p><p>Desire flares up in Claude's stomach. "The same thing?"</p><p>"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I really like your thighs."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Dimitri shifts. "I wished to see you naked before but-"</p><p>"I did, too." Claude interrupts him, suddenly breathless.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Actually," Claude leans forward, "I'd like to see you naked now."</p><p>Dimitri's breath picks up and hits Claude's face like a summer breeze. "O-oh."</p><p>Claude gets close enough for his lips to brush against Dimitri's. "I'd even undress."</p><p>The outer ring of Dimitri's pupils turns even slimmer. "Yes, please." He stutters, but it ignites the fire in Claude's veins even more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door hits the wall when they stumble into Dimitri’s bedroom. They press their lips against each other, only separated by a few hot gasps. Claude's lips tingle when he tries to take off his shirt. It gets stuck beneath his armpits and his desperate tugs aren’t doing a lot of help.</p><p>"Should I turn around?" Dimitri asks, chest heaving under his fast breaths and his eyes fixed on Claude’s yellow shirt. Claude laughs.</p><p>"I think it’s a bit too late for playing the gentleman."</p><p>A grin tugs at Dimitri’s lips, and he looks up again. His eyes sparkle. "It’s never too late for a bit of good behavior, dearest."</p><p>The heat in Claude’s chest pulsates. "A real gentleman would undress me."</p><p>Cerulean turns into azure. "Do you want me to?"</p><p>His tongue sticks against the roof of his mouth, so Claude nods.</p><p>By the time Dimitri has come close, Claude’s neck is burning. Claude works out, he’s not exactly small but Dimitri’s hands are still enormous on his waist. They’re gentle and warm as they glide over his shirt. He gasps when Dimitri’s thumbs dip beneath the seam.</p><p>"Is that okay?" Dimitri whispers and Claude realizes his hands are trembling.</p><p>"Yes," Claude whispers back, and his hot breath fans over Dimitri’s skin. Dimitri nods and his palms glide over the exposed skin of Claude’s belly. His muscles flex beneath them and when Dimitri’s fingertips brush against the underside of his tits, he bites his lips.</p><p>Dimitri swallows and his hands fall down. "Ah, I’m sor-"</p><p>Claude moves before he thinks about it. His hand closes around Dimitri’s wrist and puts it back on his bra. "It’s fine." Dimitri’s fingers shake.</p><p>"I’m sorry for my clumsiness, it’s just-"</p><p>"First time?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Claude chuckles. "You know, you're going to see them naked anyway, eventually, so it doesn’t make a huge difference now."</p><p>Dimitri shivers. "I know, but your body is special to me, Claude."</p><p>Oh, good lord. Claude feels the burning heat on his neck and he gulps. "You’re good at flattering people."</p><p>"It’s not flattery if it’s true."</p><p>Claude moves his hands before he can think about it and he gasps when he feels Dimitri’s plush lips beneath his palms. "Stop."</p><p>Dimitri’s laughter rings through Claude’s ears. "Are you embarrassed?"</p><p>"Not as embarrassed as you are!"</p><p>Beneath the setting sun and warm eyes, they undress each other, until Dimitri is just in his pants and Claude in his boxer shorts and bra. Dimitri, despite all his clumsiness, unhooks the bra with great care. Claude’s nipples harden in the air of Dimitri’s bedroom. A shiver runs down his neck as he notices Dimitri’s eyes on his back.</p><p>"You’ve got freckles on your shoulder blades." Dimitri’s fingers are hot against his skin and when he traces them down the joints of his spin, Claude’s world starts spinning. He takes a look behind him, and the awe on Dimitri’s face is overwhelming.</p><p>"They’re an entire galaxy." </p><p>Claude quivers.</p><p>The pressure of a fingertip turns into the heat of a palm, and Claude drops his head. When Dimitri’s hands reach his waist, Claude extends his shivering hands and puts them over Dimitri's. Dimitri exhales loudly and Claude tugs them forward until they rest on his belly. Claude leans back until his back meets Dimitri's sturdy chest. "You wanna help me to get out of this?" Claude breathes and looks down at his bra.</p><p>Dimitri's iris expands and Claude watches how it takes over the azure of Dimitri's eyes. Dimitri's voice is hoarse. "Sure."</p><p>The heat in Claude's belly boils while Dimitri's shaking hands glide over his muscles up to his ribs.</p><p>"Like the wings of a butterfly," Dimitri breathes and his fingers brush against the bottom rib.</p><p>Claude chuckles, breathlessly. "High praise."</p><p>Dimitri hums and buries his nose in Claude's nape. "Not for you, beloved."</p><p>The heat soars. Dimitri's hands wander upwards, and his fingertips meet the underside of Claude's boobs. They slip past the fabric and meet velvet soft skin. Dimitri exhales against Claude's ear and his hands edge forward and finally, they touch Claude's nipples. Claude bites his lips and hums. "You like it?"</p><p>"I adore it," Dimitri whispers, and his fingertips explore the sensitive skin around his nipples. Claude’s supple skin bows beneath the strength of Dimitri's hands, eager to clear a path alongside freckles and goosebumps. Claude moans when Dimitri’s fingers find his nipples and lay down on top of them. Dimitri presses down gently and Claude groans as Dimitri's hands grab the underside of the bra and tug on it. He raises his arms, breathless and shaking with anticipation. Dimitri's lips follow the fine line of hair on his neck and his hands lift Claude's bra over his head. The cold air hits his skin like needles, making a shiver run down his back. Dimitri's hand trails over Claude's skin, over his stomach muscles, over his ribs up to his tits. Curious eyes peek over Claude's shoulder, and he swallows.</p><p>"They're small," he breathes, and Dimitri hums. His thumbs swipe across their underside, and Claude quivers in Dimitri's hold.</p><p>"They're beautiful," Dimitri murmurs, and his words tickle Claude's skin. "Can I-" he stops and brushes his nose against Claude's skin. "Touch them?"</p><p>Claude laughs while his quick breaths heave through his chest. "Go wild, but please lay me down first before you ravage me."</p><p>Dimitri's smile tingles all over Claude's skin. "I'd love that."</p><p>The sheets feel like silk against their skin as they lay down, Claude back sinking into the covers and Dimitri's body over him like the sun. His breath fans over Claude like desert wind and when their lips touch, Claude blooms under his lips.</p><p>Curious fingers find his tits, and Claude groans as they settle down on his nipples. "Okay?" Dimitri murmurs against his neck and Claude nods. Dimitri's muscles shift beneath his palms and Claude is breathless when his hands glide down his warm skin to find the dimples on Dimitri's lower back.</p><p>"Those are sexy," he whispers and presses down lightly.</p><p>Dimitri laughs. "Oh, I aim to please." His fingertips graze the underside of Claude's boobs and push up into the soft skin. Carefully, Dimitri's cherry red lips settle down on their undersides and Dimitri throws a wondering look up to Claude. "Can I mark them?" he asks and sends a shiver down Claude's spine.</p><p>Claude digs his fingertips into Dimitri's soft skin and nods. "Uh, sure."</p><p>Dimitri sucks Claude's skin into his mouth and Claude squirms against the sheets and clenches his eyes shut. Dimitri's mouth moves all over them, up to his nipples where he bites down. Claude moans, hot and sharp. It makes Dimitri stop and the blood in Claude's veins stop.</p><p>"I liked that," he whispers, and Dimitri nods, eyes huge.</p><p>"I'm glad," he whispers back and sinks down again. Claude lifts his hands and buries them into Dimitri's soft hair. A sharp moan hits Claude's skin when he tugs on the strands. Claude smiles and takes one of Dimitri's hands that has settled down on his side. He squeezes it and leads it down his belly to the seam of his boxer shorts.</p><p>"Take them off," he murmurs and Dimitri groans.</p><p>His fingers shake when they tug on the seam, and his breath hits Claude's wet nipples like a storm. Firm hands tug them down and Claude spreads his leg. Breathlessly, he watches Dimitri, who stares at Claude's belly with a rose hip head. After a little eternity, Claude's boxers fall down next to his bed and Dimitri exhales. With shaking hands, Claude reaches up and intertwines his finger with Dimitri's. "You can look if you like."</p><p>"O-okay," Dimitri stutters and his eyes drop. Claude watches his pupils growing wide with desire, and his hands twitch. Claude knows what he must look like, the air is icy against his skin and he knows his thighs are wet, too, trembling beneath Dimitri's hungry gaze.</p><p>Dimitri shifts down, and Claude is sure that his feet dangle off his bed. He sinks down until his cheeks touch the insides of Claude's thighs. His shoulders look like mountain ranges between his legs as his lips roam up his sensitive skin. Claude trembles and his wet folds smear against his thighs and when Dimitri looks up, the tips of his hair tickle his knees. "Your skin is very soft."</p><p>The heat rises to Claude’s cheeks. "Thanks," he breathes into the heavy air. With every second he spends looking at Dimitri, the knot in his belly turns tighter. "I hope you like it," he adds and shudders when Dimitri hums against his calf.</p><p>"I adore it, it shimmers like bronze, Claude."</p><p>Claude smiles and lets his hands find Dimitri’s sturdy shoulders."Yours looks like Alabaster, Dima." When he digs his thumbs into the plains of his skin, it dips beneath his weight. "As soft as-"</p><p>Dimitri takes one of Claude's hands and presses a kiss on his knuckles. "Like freshly fallen snow, do I remember right?'</p><p>"Yes, you do."</p><p>Heat flares up in Claude's belly when Dimitri's nose brushes against his folds. Dimitri inhales, sending a shiver down Claude's neck. "Really?" he murmurs, laughter lacing his words. Dimitri hums and his lips wander up the marks on Claude's thighs. They graze the wetness like a breeze rippling waves and Claude melts into the covers.</p><p>A breathy moan slips past his lips when Dimitri's teeth touch his soft skin. Dimitri's fingers press down on Claude's thighs and Claude arches for him like a bow. Claude pants and his lashes flutter against his cheeks.</p><p>"You're wonderful," Dimitri says and swipes his thumbs over Claude's skin. "So, so wonderful." Then, he dips down, and his lips brush against Claude's trembling folds.</p><p>"Ah, shit," Claude gasps, and his legs start trembling. Dimitri kisses them with closed eyes, and only when Claude moans, he looks up. He holds Claude's gaze as his tongue touches Claude's folds, licking them open until they part under it like a flower in bloom. Dimitri stops for a moment and simply stares at Claude's cunt with wide eyes and parted lips. Claude turns his head and gasps into the pillows.</p><p>He whimpers when Dimitri shifts closer, and his nose brushes against his clit. "F-fuck," he hisses, and his hand twitches, flying up to Dimitri's hair. "Don't stop," he breathes and Dimitri complies, his tongue licking up to Claude's clit eagerly. His lips brush against his clit first and Claude's moan pierces the air, which turns into a whine when Dimitri's tongue nudges its root.</p><p>His legs wrap around Dimitri's head, and faintly, Claude wonders if he's about to suffocate Dimitri between his thighs. He tries to tug on Dimitri's hair, but his fingers tremble when Dimitri's tongue rolls over the top of his clit. "Oh god, oh god, fuck," Claude moans and grasps Dmitri's hair like a lifeline. Dimitri moans when Claude presses him closer and the moment he starts to suck on it, Claude bites into his pillow to muffle his hoarse scream. Dimitri doesn't stop until tears run down Claude's cheeks and wet the pillow beneath him.</p><p>With teary eyes, Claude turns his head. He moans when he sees Dimitri's red ears and desperate eyes. "Fuck my hole, Dimitri, please, plea-" he whines.</p><p>Dimitri nods, moving down. His gasps feel like fire against Claude's drenched folds, and as his tongue circles around his hole, Claude whimpers and pushes his hips forward. "Come on," he breathes and Dimitri follows, his tongue sinking into Claude's hole.</p><p>Claude writhes against the sheets, tears pooling next to his face in the pillows. Between moans and whines, he presses out, "Move it, please, move it-" He tugs Dimitri's head closer and his hips twitch against Dimitri's eager tongue. The knot in his belly turns more tense every second, and Claude screams when Dimitri sucks his folds into his mouth.</p><p>"Dima, I'm coming, oh fuck, I'm-" he screams, and suddenly, the knot releases, and heat stretches through Claude's entire body. His cunt tingles and his clit feels like it's about to burst. Dimitri doesn't stop, though, instead, he sucks even harsher. His tongue is buried deep in Claude's cunt and panic crashes over him when he sees something wet hitting Dimitri's cheeks.</p><p>"Oh god," he moans, still high on his orgasm, and falls back into the wet pillows. Dimitri groans and when he rises between Claude's neck, shame burns through Claude's entire body. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," he murmurs and clenches his eyes shut. Dimitri's hands tremble on his thighs.</p><p>"No, Claude, that was wonderful, I'm-"</p><p>Claude peeks up at him and realizes his cheeks are cherry red. "Wha-" he says and when he looks down, he recognizes the huge, wet stain on Dimitri's pants.</p><p>"Oh," he says and stares.</p><p>"Oh," Dimitri echoes and looks away.</p><p>Claude clears his throat. "Did you like it that much?" and his lips twitch when Dimitri nods slowly. He reaches out and when his hand finds Dimitri's, he raises it up to his lips. "Can't wait to try more," he whispers and Dimitri nods, a smile on his face.</p><p>"I'd love that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Claude and Dimitri are sex-crazed now, they'll try to learn about each other as much as possible, and I love that for them.</p><p>
Thank you so much for reading!
</p>
<p>
<a href="https://twitter.com/kaoiyia">visit me on twitter!</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia">subscribe to my ao3 account</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33280939&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;user_id=kaoiyia">my other dimiclaude works</a> | <a href="https://kaoiyia.carrd.co/#support">support a small writer with some coffee</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>